Chosen of the Omnipotents-(Part 2)
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Hey everyone, Tekky here, now, I haven't been able to come up with a good name for this yet so, I'd like some suggestions, please comment and send in suggestions and I'll put up a vote for them in one of the chapters, Tek Out.
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

(Metropolis High-1974)

A teen with Medium Length Black hair put back into a pony tail and emerald Green eyes, this was Hadrian Potter, snorted at the words that the teen to his left was saying, this teen had Black hair with purple ombre, had a deep violet eyes which were covered by glasses, he also had a purple tattoo on his face around his left eye, this teen was Kadden Janth, Harry's best male friend, to Harry's right a teen rolled her eyes at them both.

This teen had long straight Brown hair with blue ombre, she had crystal blue eyes that she mostly covered up with black sunglasses with pink tinted lenses, she had an odd flower ornament in her hair and wore a golden necklace with a crystal blue gem in the centre, this teen was Sindy Blake, Harry's other best friend, the trio walked to class discussing Superman "And he crushed that villain like a joke, he's the strongest there is".

Harry chuckled "he might be the strongest but Batman is the smartest and possibly the most stubborn, he chased this one villain around for weeks" Kadden chuckled "How stubborn do we think the Batman is?" Sindy blinked at him "Are we rating him on the Hadrian-Stubbornness-o-Meter cause if we are he's only a 7 or an 8" Harry gave them both a flat stare as they sat in their seats "Very funny. It was so funny that I forgot to laugh".

Sindy smiled sweetly at him "I thought so, glad you did too" Harry glared at her and she just smiled at him, he sighed "Hadrian must not kill his friends, Hadrian is a good boy, Hadrian does not kill people no matter how annoying they are" he breathed out as the class and teacher looked at the three in amusement, Harry turned to his friends "I hate you" Kadden grinned "Hate leads to the Dark Side, hmm?".

Sindy giggled "Hate is not the way of the Jedi, Young Padawan, control your emotions and don't form attachments" Harry scowled "I wonder if I go on a crazed murder spree and kill you both, will the Joker accept me into his gang?" the two blinked at him "I doubt it and even if he does, you can long longer like Supergirl because it will be your job to kill her, same with Zatanna" Harry looked at Kadden incredulously "Why do you think that I care about them?".

Kadden shrugged "Everyone does" he said it so simply that Harry almost stumbled over his next statement "Eh? Em, uh, Sindy doesn't" he turned to Sindy who shrugged "Actually I do" Harry blinked at her "Huh? Learn something new every day" he shook his head "That…I am pretty sure that the Villains trying to kill them don't like them" Kadden blinked and rubbed his chin in thought "You might be right" he clicked his fingers "Damn it".

Harry smirked at him before turning to the teacher who slashed chalk on a board "How many is that now?" the teacher grinned and looked at the board before she turned back to him "That is now 40 to you and 13 to Kadden" Harry nodded and leaned back with his hands behind his head as Kadden sulked in his seat, Sindy just giggled at the two of them "You are both so weird, why am I friends with you again?" Harry shrugged "You enjoy the Banter".

Sindy opened her mouth to protest before closing it and raising her hand in defeat, Harry looked at the teacher who smiled "15 to you, 14 to Sindy" Harry nodded "I have a feeling that those boards are going to be full within weeks" the teacher giggled and nodded "And then I'll bring in another one, this is much too entertaining to stop" Harry shot her a lopsided grin that had the whole class laughing, they knew that grin, it was used to charm teachers.

"Thanks teach, have I ever told you that you're the best teacher in the school" she smiled with an amused expression "A few times, Mr Potter" Harry's grin widened "Well, I can't help but keep reminding you" the teacher let out a laugh "Anyways class today is about…" that was as far as she got as the door was blown off its hinges hitting her at high speeds and slamming her through the window, she was later found with a broken neck.

Harry jumped out of his chair "Teach!" he turned to the door to see people walking in with guns and gas masks, he quickly but effectively vaulted over the chairs and tables in his way and tackled one of them, he punched the guy in the face and grabbed the gun only to feel something heavy and hard hit him in the back of the head, he blinked quickly and shook his head, his vision was going blurry as she started to stand before everything went black.

(Unknown Location-Several Hours Later)

Harry blearily opened his eyes and looked around, he was in a vat and all but his underwear were missing, he blinked _'That can't be right'_ he looked again, yep all but his underwear was missing, he looked around and saw other vats filled with his classmates, he saw Kadden on his left and Sindy on his right, he blushed and looked away from Sindy's vat, she had a bra which barely held her breasts and a pair of panties that covered very little of her backside.

Harry turned to see people in hazmat suits outside his vat, he noticed the STAR Lab's logo and growled internally "We only have one sample of Kryptonian DNA if he dies we lose it for good" the other one nodded "Yes but the boss says that he is the strongest and the only one who would survive the procedure and transfusion, he's only been sick a few times in his life and each time he has recovered in a third of the time of anyone else, he's perfect".

The other snorted "Does seem so, doesn't he, at least the girl next to him is nice on the eyes" the other man shuddered "Dude, she like 20 years younger than you and a minor at that" Harry glared at him and the scientist noticed and snorted "I don't think he liked you looking at his girlfriend like that" the other looked at Harry who's eyes had widened and he blushed lightly "I don't think he's had the balls to ask her out yet".

The other man shook his head "Too bad, he won't get the chance now, they'll all go through the experiments, most if not all will die and any who survive will be brainwashed to work for us, oh well, he's out of luck" the other snorted in amusement as they walked off, Harry 's eyes darted around trying to figure out a way out of this, when he couldn't see one he slumped slightly before turning as he heard a feminine groan.

He heard Sindy get up before she let out a shriek "What pervert took my clothes? Hadrian? Is that you?" Harry nodded "It's me Sindy" "Thank you for respecting my privacy but you can look at me, it's only fair" Harry shook his head "Nope, your underwear is a lot smaller than mine" she snorted "And yours is a lot tighter than mine" Harry was confused for a moment before realisation hit, he looked down and groaned before sighing.

He looked at Sindy who was looking at his lower half and coughed "Sindy, my face is up here" she looked up at him with pink cheeks and giggled "Sorry about that, my first time seeing one" Harry ran a hand through his hair before sighing "I guess it doesn't matter, from what these guys were saying we may not live through today" her blushed disappeared and she paled "What do you mean?" Harry sighed "Apparently, most of us aren't going to survive the experiments".

She wrapped her arms around herself and looked down "So, this is it huh?" "Apparently" "Hadrian" he looked at her Curiously "If I or we don't make it out of this, I know I was a bitch to you in the first few months we met, thank you for being patient and being my friend, it meant a lot to me" Harry smiled at her "You were the best friend I had Sin, I am glad I stuck through it, thank you for these amazing couple of years of friendship" they smiled at each other as the vats started filling with emerald green liquid".

Harry and Sindy looked down at the liquid before closing their eyes as a rebreather popped out of the side of the vats and inserted itself into their mouths, the scientists walked over to Harry's vat, Harry opened his eyes and looked at them "You don't get to relax and accept your fate, Mr Potter" they inputted something into the vat and several needles filled with a red liquid extended inside the vat and injected into his neck, skull, arms, legs and spine.

Sindy opened her eyes as Harry gasped in pain and gritted his teeth on the rebreather as the red liquid was injected into him "Transfusion underway, activate the Kryptonite process" the other scientist nodded and pulled a lever as all of the vats began to glow an ominous green, on the screen in front of him, he saw vats going from green to red until only the three in front of him remained green, the other man pulled the lever and the ominous green glow faded.

Harry blinked down at himself, he was larger, much larger, he was almost 3 inches taller than the average for his age and he looked like a teen version of Arnold Schwarzenegger in body terms, he turned to Kadden who was staring at himself and his location in shock, he was a bit more developed but that was about it, he turned to Sindy, she was more developed, so much so that the bra had torn and fallen off, she was covering herself.

Harry gritted his teeth at the scientists, they were staring at her lustfully, the rebreather broke under the force of his teeth, he blinked down at the shattered pieces before looking at himself and looking up at the shocked scientists, he smirked and clenched his fist, he threw it at the vat and the glass cracked, his smirk widened and he threw another one, the vat shattered and he dropped out of it as the scientists were knocked off their feet by the flowing liquid.

Harry leaned over and flicked all but the scientist who was leering at Sindy in the head, rendering them unconscious and picked him up by his suit "Why is STAR Labs experimenting on people?" the scientist stared at him in fear through the mask "WHY?" "For Lex Luthor" "What did you inject me with?" "The DNA of a Kryptonian known as General Zod" Harry flicked him on the head before turning around and punching Kadden's vat, it shattered and Kadden dropped to the ground.

Harry lifted him to his feet "You alright Kade?" Kadden blinked before grinning weakly at him "Sure am Superboy, let's get Sin, get some clothes and blow this joint" Harry sighed "You are right, I want to get everyone out but we're not going to be able to with the guards on their way" he rushed over to Sindy's vat and punched it, it shattered and she fell into his arms, he blinked at the pink and blue butterfly wing tattoos on her back before shrugging.

He concentrated on needing her in clothing and blinked when a set of jeans, a bra and a top appeared on her, he quickly looked at himself and created a ninja suit, he put the same on Kadden "Let's go" Kadden nodded and they started rushing out "It seems that whatever that liquid was, it gave us superpowers, I guess we classify as Meta-Humans now" Harry nodded "Indeed, we'll have to keep this a secret, that's why we are dressed like this".

He looked down at Sindy and her clothes changed into a ninja outfit, he nodded and they kept running through the hallways, carefully trying to avoid any guards on the way, they finally made it to a big door and Harry glared at it, it began to shimmer until it faded out of existence and they rushed through, arriving in STAR lab's main lobby, they rushed outside and Harry grabbed Kadden and thought about flying, he bent his legs and shot into the air with the two of them in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2: Realisations

(Outside of Metropolis)

Harry landed and placed the two on their feet, he breathed out "What a rush that was" Kadden grinned "I know right, you can fly, that is so badass and you are so strong" Harry nodded "it also worries me thought, I can create and destroy things by thinking about it, I can punch through reinforced glass, I can fly, I can flick a fully grown man and knock him unconscious, what if I hurt an innocent? What was it that comic book said?".

Kadden blinked "With great power, comes great responsibility" Harry nodded "So, I have to be responsible with my powers and you have to be responsible with yours when you find out what they are Kade" Kadden nodded "Can you change my clothes into something normal, I need to get home" Harry nodded and concentrated on his clothing, it changed into something he'd normal wear and Kadden nodded as he looked over himself.

He smiled "Thanks Harry, you might want to change her clothes and get her home, you know how worried her mum can get" Harry winced "Right" he concentrated on her clothing and created her usual outfit, he then created the flower ornament, the sunglasses and the necklace, all were perfect replicas of what she was wearing, he quickly changed his own clothing, he sighed and Kadden ran off, Harry picked up the sleepy Sindy and she smiled and snuggled into him "Thank you Harry" she slipped into the realm of Morpheus.

(Metropolis-30 minutes later)

Harry finally made it and knocked on the door, Sindy's mum answered it "Yes…oh my god, Sindy, bring her inside, what happened?" Harry sighed "It's a long story ma'am, I'll do my best to explain it" Harry gently laid her down on her bed and moved her hair out of her eyes, he took the sunglasses and flower ornament off of her and placed them on her bedside table, he turned to see Sindy's mum smiling, he blinked in confusion before following her downstairs.

He sat down and she poured him a cup of tea, he smiled at her and thanked her before taking a sip "As you already know, we set off for school together" she nodded "With that Janth lad" Harry nodded "We got into the classroom and had a bit of a debate as always and then as the teacher was starting the lesson the door blew off its hinges and slammed into her, last I saw she was sailing through the window, did she?".

Sindy's mum sighed "She was found with a broken neck" Harry winced and looked down "Damn. Anyways, everything went black and we woke up in a laboratory, we were in vats in nothing but our underwear, Sindy and I woke first and some scientists told us that most don't survive the experiments they were about to start, when they started them they injected something into me but not anyone else and filled the vats we were in with a green liquid".

Harry sighed and took another sip "Then the liquid started to glow, I saw the glow of the screen on one of the scientist's hazmat suit, it showed tons of red and only a bit of green, only Kadden, Sindy and I had survived the experiment, I saw them ogling Sindy's new…developments and gritted my teeth, the rebreather in my mouth shattered nearly instantly".

"I think whatever we were in made us Meta-Humans plus whatever they injected into me made me something else, I had highly increased strength, I punched the vat, which was made of super reinforced glass, and it cracked, I punched it again and it shattered, I knocked the scientists out and broke the other two free. This is where it gets freaky, I concentrated on getting Sindy clothed and clothes appeared on her, I did the same with myself and Kadden and we escaped".

Harry sighed "I brought her home as soon as I made sure that Kadden was okay getting home on his own" Sindy's mum smiled "Thank you for bringing my little girl home but this has made me realise that I am moving away from Metropolis, I'll be moving to Gotham" Harry froze and tensed before forcing himself to relax "Do…do you want me to stop talking to your daughter? You know, me being a meta-human and bringing up old memories".

Sindy's mum blinked in surprise before smiling gently "Actually, I'd like you to keep in contact with her" Harry blinked at her in surprise "You are one of two people that she can call a genuine friend, I'd like you and that Janth lad to keep in contact with her, it would break her heart to lose either of you" Harry smiled "Thank you Ma'am, I'll tell Janth and I'll keep in contact" he looked at the clock "I'd best get home".

Sindy's mum blinked "Would you like me to call you a cab? It's rather late" Harry shook his head "Nah, it's fine, I know my way home and" he smiled at her "I can look after myself" she smiled and shook her head "Be careful, message Sindy's phone when you get home and after we move, do pop round, Gotham is only forty minutes in a car from here" Harry nodded "I will, I'll get the address from Sindy, bye Ma'am" he left the house.

(Potter Manor-Metropolis)

Harry walked into the manor and his butler, Sebastian blinked "Master Hadrian, where have you been?" Harry sighed "It's been a long day Seb, I'll give you the cliff notes version so I can go to bed, I'll give you the whole story tomorrow alright?" Sebastian nodded and Harry yawned "School was attacked, we were kidnapped, placed in vats, experimented on, we escaped, we came home, see you in the morning Sebastian".

Harry walked past Sebastian who blinked but nodded "See you in the morning, Master Hadrian" Harry walked up to his room and stripped off his clothes before getting into bed, he blinked as something came into mind _'With great power, comes great responsibility. I have a responsibility to help others but I'll need a costume, first a Domino mask'_ he quickly imagined a Domino mask and changed its colours to green on one side and black on the other, he added a green gem under the black eye hole.

He placed it on his face and nodded, it fit perfectly, he slipped it into the box under his bed as he thought about a costume, _'I don't want spandex, I know that Kryptonians are much stronger than humans so a metal, a powerful one but light enough that it doesn't restrict my movements. Maybe, what was that metal from that comic, Digichromazoid?'_ he thought about the metal in the form of a suit and it appeared as a big clunky golden thing.

He bit his lip before concentrating, the suit shrunk until it was his size and would be nearly skin tight, he changed its colour to black and created patterns and gapes through it and changed them to emerald green, he smiled _'That looks better. Now to deal with the Potter hair. A hat!'_ he thought of an average cowboy hat with a bit of leather wrapped around it at the rim, he made it black and made the leather emerald green, he slipped both it and the armour into his box before slipping it under his bed, he nodded before laying down to sleep.

(The next morning)

Harry sat up and looked at the gear in his box, he frowned, a few thing were missing, he imagined a tooth necklace and a tooth wrapped in green string appeared, he grinned and placed it in the box, he thought about a pistol, specifically a .45 Auto pistol, it appeared in his hand and he changed its colours so the gun was deep black with a green grip, he nodded and created magazines for it before slipping them into the box.

He rubbed his chin before clicking his fingers, he thought about a knight's sword and one appeared in his hand, he frowned and created a gauntlet and held the sword with that, he nodded and changed the Gauntlet's colour to deep black before changing the sword's colours, it now had a deep black blade with a green hilt, he nodded and placed it and the gauntlet in the box before shoving it under the bed.

He heard Sebastian open the door and turned to looked at him "Master Hadrian, breakfast is ready and waiting" Harry smiled "Thank you Sebastian, let's go, I have a story for you" the two walked down into the dining room and Harry sat down, he gestured to the closest seat as he began to eat, Sebastian sat down and Harry smiled weakly at him "Now, we set off as always, me Kade and Sin, everything was normal".

"We got into the classroom and had a bit of a debate as always and then as the teacher was starting the lesson the door blew off its hinges and slammed into her, last I saw she was sailing through the window, I later found out that she was found with a broken neck" he sighed and finished his breakfast.

"everything went black and we woke up in a laboratory, we were in vats in nothing but our underwear, Sindy and I woke first and some scientists told us that most don't survive the experiments they were about to start, when they started them they injected something into me but not anyone else and filled the vats we were in with a green liquid".

Harry sighed and took another sip "Then the liquid started to glow, I saw the glow of the screen on one of the scientist's hazmat suit, it showed tons of red and only a bit of green, only Kadden, Sindy and I had survived the experiment, I saw them ogling Sindy's new…developments and gritted my teeth, the rebreather in my mouth shattered nearly instantly".

"I think whatever we were in made us Meta-Humans plus whatever they injected into me made me something else, I had highly increased strength, I punched the vat, which was made of super reinforced glass, and it cracked, I punched it again and it shattered, I knocked the scientists out and broke the other two free. This is where it gets freaky, I concentrated on getting Sindy clothed and clothes appeared on her, I did the same with myself and Kadden and we escaped".

Sebastian nodded "I see, I expect this has something to do with the noises I heard last night?" Harry bit his lip "Come with me" Harry led him into his room and pulled the box out, he lifted the suit up and Sebastian looked at it and the two weapons in surprise "You are going to become a hero?" Harry nodded "I've been trying to think of a name but nothing is coming to mind" Sebastian breathed out "There was one, he was known as the left hand of god, Van Hellsing".

Harry looked at him "You are a genius, that is brilliant, I love it, Van Hellsing, that is going to be my Hero name" Harry placed the stuff back in his box and ran his hand through his hair "Also, Sindy and her mum are moving away to Gotham soon" Sebastian nodded "As soon as you get the address, I'll be happy to drive you over there so that you can still see, Miss Blake" Harry smiled at him "Thank you Sebastian, what would I do without you" "You'd get by sir".

Harry chuckled "Thanks for your vote of confidence Seb, I've got to contact Kade and tell him about Sindy moving and to keep in touch with us both, I'm not sure what's going to happen with him" Harry nodded and froze "Crap, I forgot to message Sindy's phone when I got in, her mum must be worried sick" he rushed over to his phone and called Sindy's number, Sindy's mum picked up "Hadrian?" "Sorry, I collapsed as soon as I got in" she chuckled "I had expected that"


End file.
